Dans les mailles, la vérité
by DuranDamn
Summary: Les serpentards ont des poids sur le dos, des valises à porter, mais il faut préserver les apparences. Seulement un jour, Blaise découvre un simple habit qui dévoilera les pensées des autres le concernant. Amusant, ou malsain ? First story - Évolue vers un Théodore/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**Dans les mailles, la vérité.**

**Bonjour ! J'espère que l'histoire que vous allez découvrir vous plaira (même si ce n'est qu'une introduction) et vous donnera envie de continuer. J'updaterai (si si) le plus tôt possible, promis. On est tous dans le même bateau ..**

**Bonne lecture, reviews open !**

C'était juste une journée de shopping comme tous les ans. Blaise avait quitté sa mère avec réticence - et le manoir avec bonheur - pour faire ses achats de sixième année au chemin de traverse. Il avait croisé Draco, qui l'avait félicité pour ses BUSEs malgré son air pressé, et il déambulait maintenant à la recherche de vêtements.

Bien entendu, il était passé chez la vieille Guipure, qui le détestait cordialement, et avait mis à jour sa garde robe sorcière. Mais il avait envie de trouver des vêtements moldus, pour se mettre plus souvent à l'aise et agacer ses collègues serpentards.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans une toute petite boutique, "Chez Gaichiffon, pour passer inaperçu avec élégance !".

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le concept d'élégance de la boutique, se yeux tombèrent sur un débardeur blanc, basique, et sans doute confortable. Parfait.

Il faisait chaud à Poudlard, pour cette première soirée de rentrée. Le banquet venait de se terminer, et les élèves s'occupaient à présent de défaire leurs valises.

Blaise avait soigneusement rangé son balai dans l'armoire, et ne supportant plus son étouffante robe noire, décida de se changer.

"Blaise, t'es sérieux ?

-Très."

Draco regarda son ami, totalement interloqué, alors que celui-ci se retournait. Il eut alors la surprise de voir des lettres apparaître sur ledit débardeur.

"Meilleur ami"

* * *

Blaise avait eu l'occasion de comprendre le fonctionnement du débardeur en l'essayant devant sa mère.

"-La forme et la couleur te vont bien, chéri, mais pourquoi y a-t-il marqué 'Mon seul fils' dessus ?"

Lui aussi s'était demandé, et il avait élaboré la théorie que le t-shirt imprimait sur le porteur l'opinion de celui qui le regardait.

Cela n'avait qu'encouragé Blaise. Le seul problème étant qu'il ne pouvait pas lire discrètement ce qu'on pensait de lui.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ?

-... Meilleur ami ?"

Épargnant tout commentaire à Draco, Blaise lui exposa sa théorie, allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il nota que Vincent évitait soigneusement de poser les yeux sur lui.

" Bah alors, seigneur Crabbe, on a peur de voir la vérité en face ?"

Il se leva, et commença à lui tourner autour pour lui faire face, alors que le pauvre Crabbe se démenait pour fuir.

Quant il furent enfin face à face, Draco qui observait la scène d'un air amusé siffla.

"Dis-doooonc, je pensais que tout le monde te détestait !

-Y a marqué quoi ?

-"Classieux", dit-il en tentant de conserver son sérieux.

Blaise ricana.

À ce moment-là, Goyle sortit de la salle de bain et son regard se posa sur la scène. D'autres lettres apparurent. Les rires s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, sauf celui de Blaise.

"Encore une éloge ?" S'amusa-t-il.

Sur le débardeur était écrit "tapette".

* * *

Les premières semaines de cours commencèrent sur les chapeaux de roue. Déjà écrasés sur la charge de travail, les sixième année avaient décidé d'organiser des groupes de travail dans la salle commune. Évidemment, les plus jeunes étaient bannis de la salle pendant ces heures, tandis que les dernière année qui travaillaient encore plus dur avaient leur coin réservé.

Blaise venait de s'écrouler sur son parchemin d'astronomie en grognant, portant toujours le tank top blanc malgré le froid qui commençait à envahir les sous-sols.

Draco, qui s'acharnait à produire un devoir parfait sous toutes les coutures, lui demanda sans lever les yeux pourquoi il portait toujours cette horreur moldue.

"Ça me va plutôt bien, je trouve. Et puis, ça m'éclate de voir la tête des gens quand ils comprennent ce qui se passe."

Draco hésita, se rappelant sa réaction quand il avait appris pour ce que Goyle avait révélé sans le vouloir.

Daphné et Pansy arrivèrent, avortant heureusement toute éventuelle discussion gênante. Alors qu'ils se saluaient, Pansy eut la surprise de voir les mots "Petit frère impossible" s'inscrire sur le débardeur, mais avant même qu'elle ne l'interroge, Blaise leur expliqua la situation. Daphné, amusée, lui demanda de se tourner pour voir noir sur blanc ce qui s'affichait pour elle.

Pansy s'exclama, incrédule "Plan cul potentiel ?"

Un éclat de rire général retentit au sein du groupe; après tout, on peut aussi s'amuser chez les Serpentards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs et merci des reviews postées sur ce début balbutiant. Raspoutine666, merci de tes conseils avisés (j'ai capoté sur le résumé je crois ahah. rectifié) et Zia : sur ffnet, les adresses et liens sont automatiquement supprimés .. du coup j'ai pas ton mail éè.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Novembre arriva, et avec lui la neige. Le château grouillait d'activité, les examens du premier trimestre s'achevaient et déjà une grande majorité des élèves prévoyait leur retour à la maison.

Blaise avait décidé de ne pas participer à la sortie à pré-au-lard ce jour là, et s'était levé assez tôt pour aller courir et envoyer un courrier à sa mère, lui demandant son accord pour rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël.

Le château était presque vide, et le parc l'était d'autant plus. Blaise courait dans les chemins bordés de blanc et se dirigeât vers la volière, ou il emprunta un hibou de l'école pour sa lettre. Il avait chaud malgré la température plutôt basse, et lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail d'entrée, il s'arrêta et retira son sweat-shirt qu'il noua autour de ses hanches, révélant ainsi le fameux débardeur. Le silence était presque étouffant, et seul ses efforts pour reprendre sa respiration troublaient la quiétude de l'hiver.

C'est en s'accrochant aux barreaux en fer forgé pour s'étirer qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un approchait d'un pas calme, en faisant léviter des valises devant lui.

Blaise plissa les yeux, et c'est seulement à une dizaine de mètres qu'il reconnut Théodore, enveloppé dans un manteau noir, ses longues jambes s'étirant sur le sol avec nonchalance.

Les lèvres du nouveau venu s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique lorsqu'il reconnut son ami, mais soudainement une ombre de stupéfaction et de terreur mêlées passa sur son visage. Blaise le nota, mais n'en dit rien. À la place, il le salua et lui demanda la raison de son absence.

"-Mon père avait refusé de me renvoyer à Poudlard. J'ai dû le supporter pendant un mois et demi en tant que précepteur. À vous dégoûter de la famille."

Les mots de Théodore semblaient trop préparés, nota Blaise. Mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château, en silence.

* * *

Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : qu'est-ce que Théodore avait bien pu voir sur son débardeur, qu'est-ce qui avait pu autant le secouer ? Plus il y pensait, plus ça le torturait. Il avait tant théorisé, imaginé qu'il ne distinguait plus le vraisemblable de l'irréaliste.

Il en avait discuté avec Draco. Celui-ci paraissait totalement désintéressé de la frustration de son ami, mais il déclara tout de même, plein de sagesse, que "Théo, de toute façon, on sait jamais ce qu'il pense". Blaise pourtant le supplia de l'aider, et il consentit, plein de mauvaise volonté, à jouer les espions.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient affalés dans un canapé de la salle commune. Draco écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin, et Blaise, portant son éternel débardeur blanc, regardait le feu d'un œil torve. Ils savaient que Théodore était à la bibliothèque, et qu'il rentrerait tard. Le "plan", comme ils l'appelaient avec dérision, consistait simplement à attendre son retour et que Draco lise enfin l'opinion secrète de Théodore. Ils commencèrent à avoir un doute (surtout Blaise) vers minuit, et décidèrent d'aller le chercher.

Il le retrouvèrent dans la réserve, un livre sur les genoux, les yeux clos et la tête penchée sur le côté du fauteuil.

Pendant que Draco s'occupait de le réveiller, Blaise jeta un œil sur ledit livre.

"-Ça m'étonnerait que ça vienne d'ici", marmonna-il pour lui-même, en glissant "Sacrifices, sang et rituels" dans le sac de Théodore.

Celui-ci s'était levé, prit son sac des mains de Blaise en le regardant durement, et ouvrit la marche.

Ce serait pour une autre fois.

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Pansy Parkinson adorait tout connaître de tout le monde. Cette fois-là, lorsque Blaise lui demanda, en désespoir de cause, de réitérer le plan après lui avoir exposé la situation, elle réagit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Draco revenait à peine de son entraînement de quidditch, lorsqu'il vit les deux attablés dans la salle, en train de ranger leurs affaires de cours. Blaise misait tout sur son débardeur blanc ce soir.

"-Arrêtez de ricaner, sérieusement. Vous prenez ça trop à cœur.

-Et toi arrête de râler, lui dit Blaise. Tiens, prend mon devoir de sortilèges si tu veux. Tu sais où il est ?

-Non, mais il est neuf heures, il ne devrait pas tarder, je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir plus tard, et la bibliothèque est fermée à tout le monde ce soir. "

À ce moment, des bruits de pas pesants se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Ils regardèrent tous les trois Théodore apparaître dans la salle, puis monter lentement les escaliers des chambres sans même leur accorder un regard.

Blaise et Pansy se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en silence, déçus. Puis ils se séparèrent et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Arrivé en haut avec Draco, Blaise découvrit Théodore assis sur son lit, le visage entre les mains et à soupirer. Il se reprit bien vite pourtant, et se leva pour se changer dans la salle de bain.

Blaise, décidé, l'appela plusieurs fois à travers la porte, puis frappa à répétition, pour l'agacer.

Il fut surpris néanmoins quand il sortit et le bouscula, en lui glissant un "va te faire foutre, Blaise, tu me soûles la." d'une voix lasse.

Déçu et vexé, il mît un certain temps à dormir, repensant au regard éloquent de Draco après la scène, regard qui semblait lui répéter "trop d'importance. Trop d'importance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir. Il fait très froid.**

**Mais je continuerai à écrire, à votre plus grand bonheur ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, bonne lecture à tous !**

La vie suivait son cours au château, et le rythme de cours s'intensifiait pour les trois dernières années.

L'attitude de Théodore fut mise sur le compte de la fatigue, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus renfermé et hargneux.

Le dernier cours de Slughorn avant les vacances de Noël permit à Blaise, en duo avec Draco, de lui exposer ses pensées.

"-Tu ne voudrais pas en parler avec lui ? Du débardeur, savoir ce qu'il en pense quoi. Il faut juste trouver le moment."

Alors que Draco marmonnait son approbation avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, ils se retournèrent vivement en entendant le pot d'yeux de salamandre de Millicent se briser, en l'aspergeant copieusement au passage et évitant miraculeusement son binôme Théodore.

"Allez donc vous nettoyer, Miss Bulstrode, et vous, Nott, rejoignez donc Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy."

Blaise sourit. L'occasion se présentait donc. Il s'empressa de se lever pour faire semblant de chercher un ingrédient dans l'armoire, au fond de la classe, sans omettre de jeter un regard appuyé à Draco, lui transmettant "Je te fais confiance" par son insistance.

Alors qu'il revenait, une inutile pierre a piler dans la main, il fut surpris par le ton bruyant de la conversation de ses amis.

Seul un "Silence, je vous prie" de Slughorn y mît fin, et la sonnerie retentit peu après.

Draco maugréait contre Slughorn en sortant, mais Blaise eut le courage de l'interroger.

"-Et il a dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Juste que c'était trop moldu pour toi."

Blaise se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

* * *

Une certaine animation enflamma les serpentards lorsque la rumeur des nouvelles fréquentations de Blaise se propagea. En effet, dans un acte de rébellion aux causes inconnues, il s'était rapproché des impurs, et tout particulièrement d'une certaine Tracey Davis.

On les remarquait de plus en plus à arpenter les couloirs en riant, et à discuter avec animation aux trois balais, chaque semaine lors de la sortie.

Ce jour-là, justement, un soleil éclatant brillait sur la neige bordant le chemin jusqu'à pré-au-lard. Blaise avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec Tracey, et avait décidé d'y aller en courant. Comme la dernière fois, il courait vêtu de son débardeur, qu'il s'empressa de camoufler derrière un sweat pour éviter les regards en arrivant dans la taverne.

En fait, il ne le portait que pour une raison précise. Lorsque Tracey arriva et qu'ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, il retira son sweat et examina immédiatement son visage pour y détecter un indice sur ce qu'elle y lisait.

Après un moment de perplexité, Tracey eut un petit rire, et agita nonchalamment la main.

"-Ou sinon, y a un miroir derrière moi, si tu veux lire."

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu pourrais au moins imiter la surprise.

-Tout le monde connait ton petit jeu, tu sais."

Il se focalisa sur le-dit miroir.

"E... R.. Commère. Sérieusement ?"

Après que Blaise eut exigé des excuses, le visage rieur, il la régala en ragots, tout en gardant à l'esprit que le coup du miroir pourrait éventuellement d'essayer avec Théodore.

* * *

Il était encore tôt ce soir-là, lorsque Blaise décida de la soirée exceptionnelle organisée par Slughorn. Il s'était ennuyé à mourir, et sa seule consolation à part le bon hydromel -en quantité satisfaisante malgré son âge- fut d'entendre le professeur lui annoncer en avance et exclusivité sa note de potion.

Il traversa en maugréant le passage qui menait à la salle commune, mais son humeur changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une autre soirée avait été improvisée chez les serpentards. Sa surprise augmenta encore lorsqu'il aperçut Théodore sur un canapé, l'air un peu éméché et joyeux.

Il l'observa un temps, s'amusant de le voir repousser les avances d'une quatrième année un peu téméraire, avant de se résoudre à l'aider.

Contournant trois garçons de septième année qui lui fournirent allègrement une bierraubeurre, Blaise s'approcha de Théodore par derrière et passa ses bras autour de lui, en claironnant un "Comment vas-tu, mon amouuur ?"

Il le sentit se crisper, mais joua le jeu.

"Ah, mon chevalier servant !", dit-il en tapotant l'espace libre à côté de lui comme une invitation, et en lançant un regard appuyé à la jeune fille, abasourdie, qui s'éloigna d'un pas hagard.

Blaise enjamba le canapé et passa un bras autour des épaules de Théodore, en adressant un clin d'œil à la quatrième année, qui s'était retournée une dernière fois, avant de chuchoter langoureusement à l'oreille

"Alors, tu me remercies comment de t'avoir sauvé ?"

Théodore lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, avant de marmonner :

"C'est bon, arrête, là.

-Soit tu joue le jeu jusqu'à la fin, soit tu le commences pas, Théo !"

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que Théodore se levait, l'air furieux, et s'éloigna précipitamment vers le dortoir.


End file.
